


Helium Rises book 2

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Helium Rises [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, demon abuse (is that a thing?), undedage basically everything at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helium Rises<br/>Book 2<br/>Alternately named: Water's Sure Sweet, but Blood's More Fun to Spill</p><p>Mabel and Dipper Gleeful have had the amulets for over two years now, and... And of course now is when they get even worse than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
2014  
15 year old  
Over three months until Christmas  
Sept. 12, 2014

"I don't like you."

The first four words Dipper Gleeful had ever uttered to Stanford, the ones he say to the man every morning when he'd try to say hello or greet him professionally. 

"I don't think I will ever like you." 

Mabel hadn't disagreed on that topic, of course, but she had, however, glared daggers (literally! It was amazing!) at her twin, who caught them in midair, and placed them on the table in the basement, which was not too far from them. 

"Interrupt my plans and I'll stab you."

Mabel's voice, soft and perfect, such a beauty to hear, sounded so harder and sharper and more likely to follow through than anyone would—could—believe. 

"We'll both find a good place to hide your body."

"You think you're intimidating me?" Stanford. Of course, this was him, being the way he was. He stared down the fourteen year old (at that time, he was only fourteen) boy that glared at him. 

"Of course not." Dipper had acted like he had been joking the entire time, laughing it off. "We're just warning you, Stanford." 

 

And that was when Stanford woke up, brown eyes glaring up at the world around him. He was back in his own room, the lights out, and the sun beginning to peak through the windows facing the east. Of course, this was him, dreaming about that first night again. The first night, where those twins threatened his life. And, though, he wasn't intimidated by them, the look in their eyes (their blue eyes! Weren't their eyes meant to be brown if they were anything like he was, like Stanley, their eyes should be brown... Right?) kept him from scoffing or chuckling at them, right in their face. 

He sat up, suddenly wary of the way the sun landed in the room, how it's light formed a pine tree, or was it just two triangles? The man sighed, sleepily getting dressed and heading to the dining hall for breakfast. 

Mabel and Dipper were whispering between each other when Stanford walked in, but they stopped the second they noticed him. They both seemed off to him, even though he never really spoke to these twins, they only shut up the second he went to talk to them. Dipper's dominant hand seemed to be his left, while Mabel's was her right. The twins sat directly next to each other, and while Dipper was to Mabel's left and they were so close, they looked so far from each other. 

(The plate of sunny-side-up eggs, bacon, and sausage, all cooked perfectly to his liking, sat in front of the seat he had sat in most, back over thirty years ago. No one could honestly remember that far back, besides him or a specific demon he had broken the trust of—but that's not important.)

Every morning, the same breakfast in the same spot, perfectly cooked to his liking, at the same time and still hot every time. It didn't matter if the twins or Stanley were there, or not. The meal would be the same every morning. 

(Lunch wasn't the same every day, but it seemed it would be whatever the others had. It seemed a different person was making the food, was it Stanley?) 

It was Stanley. Stanley made lunch, and Dinner, it seemed. Dinner wasn't always out when he went into the dining hall to eat. It seemed they didn't always have dinner. 

(They don't have dinner every night.)

Stanford stared out the window, watching the sun rise. Again. For the third time that week. His grey notebook was filling with analyzations of the other Gleefuls, the mannerisms of the three others, what he's seen, anyway. 

(Dipper's almost never without Mabel. They're inseparable. Always together, always talking quietly with each other as they head to one of the few places they go to throughout the days; I.E. Their study, the bedroom -they share a bedroom, how odd for their age- or the place hidden by lock and key--that place is still unseen.) 

Stanley knocked on Stanford's door, jolting the man from his writings. "Hey, Pointdexter, wanna play cards?"

"You're always so blunt, Stanley."

"I know, I know. Wanna play?"

Stanford paused, glancing at the rising sun. Why so early? "Y'know what? Sure. Gimme a second, Stanley."

"Thanks, Fordsy! I'll go get the cards!"

...It's been so long...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more sexual with the twins, you're warned. I told you it would be a lot of underage, but it'll all come together, I promise.

Chapter two  
2014  
15 years old  
Over three months until Christmas  
Sept. 12, 2014

Stanley sat in one of the armchairs, Stanford sitting in the other. A deck of 52 cards say in the center of the table, which Stanley had shuffled. "Really? Spite n' Malice?"

"It's fun, I swear." Stanford laughed, brown eyes locking on his twins', and they smiled to each other. 

Meanwhile...  
Dipper gripped Mabel's hips, teeth clasped against her neck. Her lips stayed parted, gasping breaths falling from her mouth. "D-Dipper—ah, ah..." Oh god, his name, her voice...

His eyebrows furrowed, and he pushed his hips against hers, inadvertently pushing the back of her head further against the maroon pillow. She rolled her fingers into his hair, gripping the chocolate brown locks, pushing his teeth harder against her. 

"I... Mabel... Fu-uck." Mabel grinned, rocking her hips against his, where only her panties stood in the way of skin-skin contact. His back arched, his teeth raking against her pale skin. Her blue nails flew to his back, digging into the pale skin that he never showed to anyone but her. Damn, her name was such a fantastic sound. His mouth left her chest, and he moved away, before pulling her lips to his, and using his other hand to reach into her panties and try something. 

It was at that specific moment, where his middle finger found the source of the warmth that radiated from her core, that Dipper Gleeful age fifteen, realized that he and Mabel were going to hell. And he also realized he could not care any less. 

The beautiful gasp that left Mabel's lips as Dipper's cool finger met burning heat, oh it would haunt him forever—in such an amazing way. His lips rested against hers, her lips parted, breathing heavy. 

Back at the Shack.  
Okay, so maybe falling in love with your cousin was bad, but being without her now...

It felt so much worse. 

He didn't sleep well, and Will Cipher noticed his restlessness. 

He wouldn't come too often anymore, and each time he did, he'd cradle Gideon in his arms and not say anything. 

It was getting weird. 

Meanwhile...  
Will was curled tightly against Stanley, practically forcing himself against Stan. "Nonononononononononononono."

"Will, you need to meet him at some point."

"Stan. No. Please."

"You have to at some point."

Will, form shifting again, to a tiny child with bright blue hair and a pale blue eye, clinging to Stanley. "No!" 

Stanley sighed, chuckling. "Fine, fine, not today."

"...Thank you, Stanley..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
2014  
15 years old  
Over two months until Christmas  
Oct. 20, 2014

"So, Stanley, what was the most unusual occurrence of today?"

"You. You're the most unusual thing, Pointdexter."

"Really? Nothing else is interesting?"

"Not... Not at all, Fordsy."

"You hesitated."

"No- No I didn't!"

A shrill, high pitched scream reached both Stans' ears, and Stanford turned towards the sound. 

"God damn it, they're torturing them again."

"Who are they torturing, Stanley?" 

...Fuck... "Uh, uh, no one at all. Torture? Who said anything about torture, anyways? There aren't any demons around here!" Stanley laughed nervously. 

Dipper appeared, his footing nearly silent, so no one really saw him or heard him until he spoke. "Stans, we need more bleach." Mabel's echoing laughter filled the room, followed by another currently unidentifiable scream. 

"Stanley..."

"...what?"

"Like, another several gallons," Dipper said, pursing his lips. "Also, a new servant because I think Mabel's having lots of fun this time." Another pause. "Lots of bleach, Stans." 

Stanford attempts to stand, but Stanley holds his arm. Dipper stares directly into Stanford's eyes, daring him to question the screams, the bleach, the laughter, the blood. 

"Stanley, let me go."

"But... But... I need to show you, uh, the, uh, bathroom! The bathroom!" 

A feint, "Ma'am, please... Not-not my innards, please." 

"Stanley, why is Mabel taking out some servant's insides?"

"Come and see the bathroom! What if you need to go, and you can't find it?" 

Dipper glances at Stanley, catching the complete and utter fear on his face, and he smirks. "Wanna come see our servant get mauled?" 

"What? Stanley!"

Mabel peeked her head our from the back room. "Brother! Come look at how pretty their insides look!" She holds up a mess of blue, red, yellow, and a weird greyish color. "They're not human, so it doesn't look normal!" 

"Stanley, let me go!"

"Our servant is always pretty when they're getting stabbed a lot."

"Any day now with the bleach, Stans." 

"Stanley, what's going on?!"

"Brother dear, come look!"

Stanley screamed, loud and somehow shrill. 

Dipper scowls at Stanley, before turning around and catching the dagger that Mabel had thrown in his direction. "We need bleach." The dagger flies, and it lands a hair from Stan's neck. "Now."

"Okay, okay, I'll get the bleach." Stanley jogs from the room. 

"So. Want to see our servant get mauled?"

"Why not." Stanford shrugged, and followed Dipper. 

"Oh, you came back!"

"Of course I did." 

Mabel glanced at Stanford. "And you brought him." 

"Can demons die this way? Being mauled?" Stanford asked. 

"Nope! We've been doing this years, they'll be fine in a hour or so."

"That's good, because they look like they're dead."

"They regenerate the lost body parts."

"Also, he better be fixed up soon. I doubt there's a demon that makes better tea than this wimp."

"He's sorta okay. It takes a while longer if I, say, take his eye out." Dipper takes the smooth yet bloody dagger and jams it into Will's showing eye, ripping it from the socket. "Wanna keep it? I always thought his eyes were so pretty."

"Oh, brother, could I have it? I keep a collection."

"Of course, sweet sister."

"Uh... Twins? Who's this?"

Dipper raises an eyebrow, momentarily confused. "Will? They're nothing too special."

"Do they... Can they hear us?"

"Of course, they can. Will doesn't say much when we stab them."

"Oh." 

Mabel smiled, stepping around the nearly limp Will, whom was drifting in and out of reality. She twirled, body swift as she twisted the dagger in her hand. Will suddenly stirred, moving the black eyepatch to cover the empty eye socket, bringing a white eye with a black slit to blink up at Stanford. 

"...Stanford..."

"Will?"

"Ah, you remember each other?"

"Of course we do," Stanford said, brown eyes glancing away from Will, to Mabel, who was now sitting next to Will's head, and pulled his upper body into her lap, stroking their hair. Will's eye closed, his body relaxing. 

"Oh, then would you like this?"

"Like what?" Will shouldn't have relaxed. 

"Now, Sister."

Mabel glanced up at her brother, a smirk coming to her lips and little blue swirls curling around her eyes, before she plunged the dagger deep into Will's ribcage, puncturing a lung. The demon gasped, eye flying open as their body shook, fear and pain rippling through their body. Will gulped, legs flailing, chest shuddering as the punctured lung caught the blood that was flowing through the somewhat human body. 

Stanford rushed forward—or, would have if he wasn't being held back by bright blue chains. The man glanced back at Dipper, who's eyes were framed by bright blue lightening bolts. 

"Why do you feel that way?"

"What?"

"How can you feel the need to save a demon that you betrayed so long ago?"

"Because--"

"Because you hurt them, you should heal them too?" 

"Dipper--"

"You're in my way. Stay out of my way, isn't that what I told you?" Dipper grinned, barely-off-white teeth glinting. "Come on, Stanford Gleeful. I'd think you smarter than that."

 

Stanford shot into a sitting position, eyes wide. Just another dream, of course it was. 

(It's not a dream. Hey, look on the last page!)

Stanford flipped the page, and only stared. 

(That cut on your cheek won't scar. -Dipper and Mabel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one time when Dipper and Mabel forced each other to be quiet. It was when they had been where anyone could walk in and catch them, on the couch in the drawing room. Of course, they used each other to formulate a specific plan. 
> 
> Also using each other just because.

Chapter four  
2015  
15 years old  
March 2, 2015

Of course, they usually went to their room to do this, or maybe somewhere where the door locks. But, it's taken them some time to get around to formulating a plan, of course, but it was mainly because they got distracted. 

A lot. 

All the time. 

But that's why they were here, in their drawing room, fixing up a plan to get that third journal. 

Until they got distracted. Again. 

Ugh. Why. 

Dipper grunted, holding her wrists as he slammed her against the red plush couch, laying her down and slipping between her legs and pulling her legs around his waist. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him. 

"So..." Mabel paused, closing her eyes. 

"So?" Dipper moved Mabel's hair from her face, kissing down her neck. 

"You use Pacifica, distract her. And while Gideon's attempting to get Pacifica away from you, I'll—ah..." 

"You get that journal?" 

Mabel gasped out a rushed, "Oh yeah," before gripping her headband and tugging it off her head. Blue flowed around the amulet, but her eyes stayed glowing a bright blue. Dipper pulled his own amulet free, blue eyes glowing. 

"We should formulate plans using this so much more than we do," Dipper whispered, before reaching behind his twin's back, and unzipping the back of her baby blue dress. It had been far too hot for Mabel to wear her usual black stockings, and she had been wearing black flats around the house, differed from her usual turquoise heels, which were obviously only for their shows. Dipper was wearing a royal blue dress shirt, and black knee length shorts. His shoes were long forgotten, and hers had fallen from her feet when Dipper pushed her back. 

Mabel rolled her hips down, against his, and Dipper growled, an animalistic noise that made her go crazy. She snapped her fingers, and her dress was gone, leaving her in her undergarments, and she tugged at the base of her twin's dress shirt, before gasping as he ran his hands along her sides. 

"When?" Dipper suddenly asked, his unfocused mind wandering around. 

"...huh?"

"When do we start this plan?" 

"At the end of the summer, let her... Let her... She needs to... think it's real..." 

"Ah. Not just a summer romance." Dipper nodded, lifting her back from the couch, unclipping Mabel's bra and bringing it off her, letting the fabric fall to the wayside. The button of his shorts slipped undone by a small flash of blue light, and Mabel tugged him by his shoulders, their lips crashing together. Her hands fell from his shoulders, trailing down to his shorts and boxers, which suddenly disappeared from existence. 

Where was their clothes going?

Wh...

Oh sweet holy fuck... 

Her hands are so cold. 

Dipper covered his mouth, muffling the noises leaving his lips. "Dish suzh uh bud ideuh." 

"Shut up and be happy, Dipper," Mabel hissed, squeezing and twisting her hand, smirking at her brother's pained whine. 

She bit her lip, rubbing her thumb over the tip, and Dipper shuddered, before releasing his mouth and biting down on her shoulder, hard. He pushed himself to a sitting position, his own hand guiding himself into the source of warmth coming from her core, and he pushed inside, disregarding his question of what the hell happened to their clothing. 

Footsteps echoed in the hall, too courageous to be Will, too slow to be Stanley. 

Shit shit shit shit shit. 

The feet froze just in front of their drawing room door, before the name, "Stanford," echoed, and the feet began moving again. 

Dipper's heart was in his throat. What if Stanford comes back? If he comes back and sees them like this...

What would he think? How would he react? Who would he tell?

"D-Dipper? Are you okay?" Dipper's breathing had sped up, as well as his heartbeat, and Mabel must have felt everything. Every too fast heartbeat, every now-raspy breath, and hell if she heard every thought in his mind. 

"If he finds out, who would he tell? Would he tell anyone?"

Mabel gripped his shoulders, pulling his face to hers. "Dipper. Calm down."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Meanwhile...  
Will rubbed his chest, where the hole and punctured lung had once been, staring through the small knot in the wood, where Stanford slept soundly. The demon shuddered, shifting in a more childlike form, going to sit next to Stanford. He looked how Stanford had looked, back when he was a child, in 1960-something. His eyes glowed, blue shining through the brown shade that had become, almost the way a contact did, he didn't understand. Usually, the new eye color or whatever wouldn't be so difficult. 

How...?

All Will needed to do now was wait for Stanford to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
2015  
15 years old   
March 30, 2015

"Stanley, why did you just slam a chair into the wall?"

"Uh, y'know, reasons."

"Stanley, you need to put those wood fragments in the garbage can. You could poke yourself! And you know what fresh blood attracts."

"No, I couldn't Fordsy, my skin is thick."

"Stanley, no."

"But it is!"

"Stanley, stop saying that or I'll prove you wrong."

"I dare you to." 

"Stanley..." Stan turns away, beginning to pick up more wood pieces. "Stanley, put the wood down. What're you going to use that wood for, anyway?"

"Uh, heh, just... Reasons."

"Stanley, tell me."

"Vampires! Vampires, okay?! They're loose and town, now will you shut up?!"

"You could have just said so. Do the twins know?" 

"Hell no! Well, uh, I don't think so. They went to bed earlier than usual. But, uh, they've been waking up really early these last few days so they couldn't be vamp huntin' or nothing." A noise, a gunshot, sounds from outside. Stanley glances out the window. 

"Stanley, just let me handle this."

"No!"

Stan rears, facing his twin and pushing him away. "I want to be the one to handle this, okay?" 

"Stanley--"

"Stop saying my full name!"

"Stan... I... Don't go out there. Wait until morning, please."

"No way! They'll be gone by then!"

"Stanley, it would be better to wait. We can set a trap tomorrow, catch one and then you can do whatever with it. It's 2am, you're probably tired."

"Not tired, I haven't slept a full eight hours for over 30 years, not since you left."

"Well, I'm back now, so I suppose you'll have to go back to sleeping at night instead of breaking chairs against walls."

"I don't need sleep, Ford. My brain is on a schedule."

"Fine, but you should still act in the morning. Set a trap, I'm telling you. If you go out there and get attacked, what good would that do?" 

"I just... Fine, Fordsy. Alright. I'll wait, but if nothing catches, it's your own damn fault." Stanford smiled, Stanley rolling his eyes and leaning his head against the other man's shoulder. "You're an ass sometimes, but I really missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Stan." Stanley backed away, leaning against the wall. "Now, what're we gonna use as bait? Will?" 

"Heh, no, Fordsy. The twins would kill us. Literally." 

Stanford mumbled something along the lines of, "would a vampire go for a demon?" Stanford frowned, saying, "They've certainly, uh," he paused, choosing his next word carefully, "matured. Haven't they?"

"They're... Yeah, they have, they have."

Stanford noted his twin's caution of that topic, or is that wariness? "What are those amulets they're always wearing? Any idea?" 

"They've had those for years, after that first summer they came." 

"Hmm... Maybe I should ask them about that." 

"They're pretty hostile about them amulets, maybe it's best not to. Also, don't take those gems off." 

"I wouldn't. That's rude."

"Well yeah. But also, it hurts them to take it off."

"Peculiar. I wonder why. I shouldn't think about it too much, or I'll never be able to forget about it."

"It'd take you weeks to get off of that topic, and then what would we do?"

Stanley leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "Are you getting tired?" 

"Nope. I don't feel tired."

A noise comes from upstairs, making Stanley jump. Stanley curses, pushing Stanford away. "They're awake, shit shit shit!"

"The twins?"

"Yeah, the Twins! They're awake, and fuck!"

"What's wrong?" 

"They're awake, they shouldn't be."

"Well, what's so bad about that? They just woke up, or it could be just one of them. Dipper could have had a nightmare, or Mabel could have needed to use the bathroom." 

"Or--"

"Or what, Stanley?"

"Or this is shit, they could have heard us, I could have woken them up!"

"So? They're just going to go back to sleep, right? What else could they--" A large thump interrupted Stanford, louder than the first. Stanley is nearly panicking, terrified now. "How about we check on them?" Stanford asked, beginning to walk towards the stairs. 

"No, no, no, Stanford don't!"

"Why? What if Dipper knocked down something, blocking the door and they're trapped there, or something?"

"Please don't, Stanford!"

"Give me one logical reason not to." 

"Uh, uh, because..." Stanley paused for a moment, as if running through his choices, before grabbing Stanford's collar and bringing him into a quick kiss. "Because I'm more important."

"Stanley, I'm checking on those kids."

"Wait!"

"What, Stanley?" 

"I-I... Please don't go." 

"Why?" Stanford, clearly irritated, takes a few more steps to he stairs. Stanley is panicking now, heart thumping in his ears, his hands still clenched around his brother's collar. 

"Please, you just can't."

"That's it, tell me right this second whatever you're not saying."

"They're—the twins... They're... They love each other, okay? Alright?" Stanley pushed his twin away, closing his watering eyes and turning away. "Alright?"

"I get it." Loud, angry cursing is heard from upstairs, and Will suddenly tumbles down the stairs, howing eye wide in terror and, wait, is that a blush?

Will's eye widens as he catch sight of the two Stans, as if that were even possible. "Oh, nononono..." They back away, landing on the staircase. 

"Will?"

A lone dagger suddenly sails overhead, narrowly missing Will's head. The demon screamed, jumped behind Stanford, their entire body shaking. The dagger embedded itself in the cabinet behind the group, up to the black hilt. A door slams as Will bursts into sobs, clinging to the back of Stanford's legs. 

"Will?"

"Will, what happened?"

Will, in response, mumbles something indecipherable. 

"C'mon, just say--"

"They were doing the do!" Will had gasped the words, and if Stanford hadn't been so close to Will, he wouldn't have heard. The man spluttered, confused as to what the hell he had just fucking heard. 

Stan, having not heard the demon, cocked his head to the side. "Wha?" Ford then leaned over, repeating Will's words into Stan's ear. Stan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Should have known it woulda been sooner or later." 

Will whispered a goodbye, before rushing away. 

"You should probably talk to them. Just in case."

"Yeah, and say what? Don't have sex with your sibling?"

"Yes—No, they wouldn't listen to that. Just to make sure they're really being safe and stuff."

"Dipper's smart, he knows, I'm sure."

"Well, then, I guess not?"

"And besides, Mabes' been on the pill since you're allowed to get on that."

"They should be fine."

"Probably."

"Do you think it's nearly time for bed yet? It's nearly four."

Stan nodded. "Yeah, maybe... Maybe now's a good time to go to bed." 

"Okay, let's go." Stanley leans into his brother, letting Stanford guide him to his bed. 

"Maybe I should talk to them tomorrow."

"Just to be sure?"

"Just to be sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this ship at all, but... 
> 
> It's part of the story. 
> 
> So ugh.

Chapter six  
2015  
15 years old  
June 18, 2015

He just stood there, waiting, watching silently for Pacifica to grow annoyed enough to go over and start yelling. This didn't seem that much of an easy tactic, and it wasn't quite working. He had been rereading his demonology and supernatural books through the last few days, as this places seemed to grow worse when the summer came along. The journals held no logical explanations, besides that some monsters and creatures grow more angered by the heat. 

That was, of course, until she was in front of him, tugging the demonology book from his grip and tossing it away from him. 

“'F you don’t get off this property right now, Gleeful, I’m gonna blacken both of your gorgeous eyes.” Pacifica hissed through bared teeth. Her hands clenched at her sides so tightly that her knuckles began to fade white and he was sure that her nails were tiny divots into her skin. 

Dipper, however, didn’t focus on the deadly hostility in her voice or the low growl that rumbled from her gut to her teeth. Dipper only took notice on one word that proves it to him. He tilted his head curiously at the fuming blonde, lips twitching with amusement upon seeing those big ice blue eyes blazing with rage and ferocity. God, he loved seeing her riled up like this, because he knew what it really meant. 

“You think they’re gorgeous?” he asked, flashing his show smile, the one that always had the girls around town and at their shows weak at the knees.

"No, I don't. Why would you think that?" And suddenly, it hit her. His eyes weren't all that glowy, compared to normal, a smile on his lips, and oh gosh his book was on the ground, that was not kind at all. 

He frowned suddenly, and his eyes were to be feared, and he turned. 

"...Gleeful?" 

"Nothing's wrong. I just..." He sighed, turning back to her, now holding a pink rose. "I got you a flower."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just, uh, slight of the hand." 

Pacifica took the rose with her pointer finger and her thumb, careful of the thorns. "Did you poison the flower's fumes?" 

"How is that...even logical? Is that possible?"

"That's my point, you can do basically anything that isn't normal or logical at all. So. Did you poison the flower?" 

"No. I didn't poison the rose. It'd have killed me because I continuously sniffed it before coming here to give it to you." 

"You're a dork, Gleeful. Go back home, and... Thanks for the rose." Pacifica half smiled, before backing away and turning towards the house. "Oh, here's your book." 

Dipper thanked the girl, brushing the dead grass from his book, and slipping it into his grey vest. He bowed to Pacifica as she turned away. 

Success. 

"Next time, I'll just meet you somewhere, don't just show up being creepy as, well, you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
2015  
15 years old  
June 20, 2015

Mabel grabbed the grey lapels of her twin's vest, pulling him closer and pressing her body against his, covering the smell of the bubbly and childish girl with her own, arms curling around his neck and pulling him even closer. His arms wrapped around her waist, and they stumbled back against the wall. Her lips touched his, before their eyes glowed and... 

Stanford knows. 

 

The door slammed behind Stanford, and he sat down in a wooden chair. "You wanted to talk?"

"You know a lot more than you should."

"We don't trust you yet."

"So, we have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"We push all you've learned about... Ehem, Sister and I, into the back of your mind, and we'll help you do whatever you wish with no questions asked." 

"Tell us everything you know."

"A few things. A few months ago you threw Will out of your room because he walked in on you having sex, and it seems it must have been going on for a while, perhaps the entire time I've been home, or more. You're in a somewhat romantic relationship, and obviously are nearly inseparable. I have noticed recently that you both have my first and second journals, and want the other one that is currently somewhere and I can't recall where it is, so I can't give you anything."

"Stanford, seriously."

"All I really know is that you two care about each other more than normal twins, and I don't feel the need to know anything else."

"You'll remember, just won't be able to say anything about it with anyone but us, Will, and Stanley. And only us."

"I'm supposing a deal is being struck?" 

"Several."

"How many?"

"Three... Four..." Mabel shrugged, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the dining table with her chin on her palms. "Five..."

"They won't hurt unless you decide to try and tell anyone."

"Why--"

"Right now, you need to shut up. This is important, and we're going to tell you before we are unable to any longer." 

"The first deal is complete silence of Mabel and my relationship. The other three will give exceptions. We don't trust you enough to let you run free and be able to tell anyone." 

"Anything I wish?"

"Yes."

"No questions asked?"

"We went over this, Stanford."

"Right. It's a deal." 

Blue fire. 

Handshake. 

One down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight  
2016  
16 years old  
July 4, 2016

The rock twirled in her hand, hidden behind her back. This was a bad idea. 

But... Was it?

Pacifica and Dipper shouldn't be together. 

Nope, nope...

The rock crumbled to dust beneath her nimble fingers. 

Dipper shuddered, feeling his twin's utmost rage ripple through the air. Pacifica smiled at him, before whispering something he couldn't understand. 

"...per..."

"Dipper."

Lips were touching his. Lips that weren't who he wanted. Lips that didn't belong against his. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

Suddenly, there was a foot of space between them. Pacifica was breathing heavily, icy eyes wide with something between terror. shock, and something that he couldn't quite place. 

"...You don't just..." Breathe, Dipper. "You shouldn't... Don't kiss me. Don't ever, ever kiss me."

There was a momentary pause, before Dipper whispered, "I should go," and rushing away as fast as his wobbling legs could carry him. 

 

He collapsed against her, body shuddering, and suddenly he was crying. He didn't know why. He hadn't cried in years. 

"Mason."

No, no, that name gave him permission to let every emotion fly off the wall. It let him crash and burn, let him cry against her. 

"M-Mabel... I... No, no, please, not that name..." 

"I permit you--"

"Sister, please."

"--to completely show any emotion inside you--"

"Mabes please! Please don't!"

"--until our safe word is spoken by me."

"M-Mabel... Mabel, oh please." 

"Go."

Tears blurred his vision, and he fell to his knees before her, blue eyes burning away to show a perfect chocolate brown. She knelt down, brushing back the strands of hair that had fallen to cover his birthmark, and her lips touched the perfect Dipper birthmark. 

His arms wrapped around her waist. 

And, for the first time in years, she let him cry against her. 

 

Stanley glanced up at the ceiling that showed where the twins' bedroom was, hearing soft sniffles and gut-wrenching sobs. "Mason must have been said."

"Huh?" Stanford looked up from the book he was reading. 

"Nothing." Stanford narrowed his eyes, glancing at the several markings on his wrist of the deals, before placing his book down. 

"Stanley--"

"Shh, shh." Stanley looked back at his brother, shaking his head. "They're having a twin moment." 

"They have those?"

"Rarely."

"Really?"

"We don't speak of those times." 

There was nothing but the oddly subtle noises from the twins' bedroom for a moment. 

"Alright, Stanley. We won't speak of it."


End file.
